


The White Gummy Bear

by rockinellie



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Accidentally drunk, After Party, M/M, drunk, they are legal here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinellie/pseuds/rockinellie
Summary: Ren tells him there's barely any liquour in this drink-but he was wrong. Masato gets drunk and he's an awful friendly, happy drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Japanese nor have I been there. I'm also new to this fandom. So if after-parties aren't a thing there, well it's fine. This is for fun! Fun times had by Masato. Not so much for poor Ren.
> 
> I hope you have fun reading it, too! Thanks for your time!

After parties were not really for Masato. Not that it mattered, really, since he didn’t have much of a say over whether or not he went. That was up to the managers and as long as he was a part of Starish he imagined he would be stuck going to them. They were loud, with a lot of people, and generally Masato prefered winding down on his own, in his share room, in silence. At least Ren allowed that much. Upon arrival at the after party Masato noted two things: Everyone had gone in separate directions immediately and it was outside. The night was kind of balmy, a bit humid, but it was clear in the sky. He imagined if they were in the country they would be able to see the stars. However, he was at a loud, bright party on the top level of a business somewhere. Alone, save for his roommate, who stood to the side of him. Not that he minded Ren’s presence but it was odd to him that all the other boys ran off immediately. This seemed to occur to Ren, as well, because shortly he spoke, low and quiet, meant only for Masato.

“They were in a hurry.”

Masato inclined his head, gesturing to a table. Together they made their way over, excusing themselves through the crowd. The table was tall, with no chairs, obviously meant to be stood at. So they stood, Masato looking around for their bandmates, and Ren leaning onto the table, cheek on his fist. 

“I don’t know why the insist we come to these things,” Ren drawled, looking over at Masato. “We aren’t really allowed to ha-”

“Excuse me?” A girl’s voice cut through their one-sided conversation, and both men turned to look at her. She was clearly a waitress, holding a tray with a few drinks on it. “Sir, this is for you, from the girls over there.” She gestured to a few pretty girls, smiling and giggling. Ren smiled, and took it, thanking her. Once she was on her way, he sipped it, smiling at the girls across the room.

“Should you be drinking?” Masato asked.

Ren sighed, “No. But alas, the ladies had other plans for me.” He flashed a smile at Masato, earning a look. “Relax. I can’t even taste the liquor.”

“Yes-”

“So it’s unlikely to be strong. Ah, here.” He held the glass to Masato, “Taste it.”

Masato frowned. That seemed to be a bad idea, over all, since he hadn’t seen it prepared. How could he be certain it wasn’t very strong? But Ren said he could tell, and he did trust Ren (for some reason) with his well-being. Now, Ren was watching him with an amused smile, holding the drink out to him. It was a whitish color with maybe a hint of yellow/ Finally he sighed and took it. It smelled strange, but when he tasted it, it was sweet and kind of tasted like pineapple. Not bad at all, and certainly didn’t taste like any liquor he had had. He handed it back to Ren.  
“I stand corrected. Feel free to drink it, then.”

Ren smiled a bit more, “Thank you, Hijirikawa.” He seemed to be about to say more, when his phone buzzed. When he checked his notifications he sighed and said, “I’ll be right back.” Masato nodded and watched him leave, making his way through the crowd towards the house. It should be quieter inside. 

Alone, Masato grew bored. Even if he didn’t talk a lot with Ren, having him around was nice. Having company was nice. Ren spoke just enough to not be irritating but was nice, a good break in his usual silence. Absently, he picked up Ren’s cup and sipped at it. Just to have something to do, to look busy. Soon he was done and he frowned, setting it down. Ren would be annoyed, or maybe amused, that he had finished his drink for him after scolding him. Flagging a waitress down, he asked her for the drink as best he could. When it arrived, he sipped at it to make sure it was right. His gaze slipped to the door into the house. His head felt kind of heavy and as the night progressed, he felt warmer. How was that possible, now that it was night time? Masato glanced from the door to look at the cup, but to his surprise, that was gone too. Sighing, he flagged down a waitress again, and when this one came, he set it to the side. Leaning on the table, he felt...heavy. But almost like he had drank a coffee too quickly- jittery, eager. Finally, under all of that he felt like perhaps he was enjoying this party after all. 

“Hijirikawa.” 

Ren’s voice startled him, and his eyes snapped up to meet his. There was a frown on his face, his brows were furrowed, and his long orange hair had been tied back. Masato didn’t know why he was worried, and gestured a little to the cup.

“I apologize,” Masato’s voice came out slurred, like he couldn’t properly speak, and he frowned. “I got you a new one.”

“I can see that,” Ren said, glancing at it, before gently touching Masato’s shoulder, “How much did you drink?”

Masato looked caught. Not wanting to admit he had behaved foolishly he shrugged his shoulder, “I got you a new one. I apologize for drinking yours.”

“Yes. How many?”

“Ah, two, I think,” Masato frowned, “Yes.”

“All of it? Both of them?” 

When Masato refused to answer, Ren looked concerned. This infuriated Masato, irrationally so, and he jerked his shoulder free from Ren’s grip. He glared at Ren, jaw tight.   
“I am capable of handling it,” Masato bit back an annoyed growl when his voice came out sloppy. His head was fuzzy, he was tired, and he wanted to dance-which should have been worrisome, but he wasn’t thinking straight. “Jinguji, I don’t need you-”

He had stepped towards Ren, looking furious, but his legs gave out. In a swift movement, Ren had caught him, one hand on his waist, the other catching his shoulder. Masato grabbed Ren’s shoulder, too, his other hand useless at his side. When he dared to look at Ren’s face, he felt a bit guilty. Ren seemed stressed- his brows were furrowed, his jaw was clenched, and his eyes were narrowed. 

“I’m taking you home.” 

That was not unexpected, exactly, but Masato seemed surprised anyway. His eyes widened and his grip tightened on Ren. They were close, and Ren was still cool from the air conditioning inside the house but the hand on his waist was warm. Being so close was strange. Usually, they didn’t touch. Perhaps once in a while, on the shoulder or a handshake. Not on his waist, not so close, not when he was feeling so comfortable and happy with life. The earlier anger dissipated immediately, and without thinking, Masato brushed his fingers up Ren’s neck, towards his ponytail. Ren’s eyes widened and Masato liked the way his expression went from concern to surprise and the way his hand on his waist tightened. Smiling playfully, Masato leaned up, towards Ren’s face and purred a response.

“Take me then, Jinguji.”

They were closer now. Masato was smiling, his eyes were half-lidded and even he was aware of the warmth in his cheeks. Ren’s cheeks pinked just a bit, just enough for Masato to notice, and then they were moving across the party quickly. Ren held him tight, helping him walk, since it seemed to Masato he forgot how to do that. As they went, he stumbled along, trying to help, but mainly ended up laughing, gentle breathy laughs that seemed to spur Ren along. Very quickly, Masato let out a laugh as Ren pushed him into a backseat of a car, and then shut the door. The door shutting alarmed him, since he was alone, his back flat on the seat, hair sprawled out. He grinned, waiting for Ren. No way would he leave him now. When the opposite door opened up, and Ren slid in. Masato’s hands reached out, pulling at his shirt. Frowning, Ren fed the driver an address. Despite Masato’s hands tugging on him, and his gentle laughter, Ren really didn’t say much. In fact, he didn’t say much of anything until they were in the quiet hallways of their home. 

“Jinguji,” Masato breathed,and when Ren’s glance met his, he smiled, “I’m so-can we get a snack?”

“A snack? Ah,” Ren frowned, “I’ll get you a snack, okay? But first let’s get to the room. I think you should lay down.”

“No,” Masato said, firmly, earning a slightly amused smile from Ren. “No, Jinguji, stop, I don’t want to.”

“Oh?” Ren did stop, looking at him curiously. Masato tried to break free, and stumbled a few steps away before the now-familiar grip of Ren slipped around his waist, catching him from falling flat on his face. “I think, at least, let’s go sit.”

Masato sighed, leaning back into Ren, resting his head back on Ren’s shoulder. “Okay.” Ren’s hand was on his stomach, since he had rushed forward to catch him. So now, with Masato leaning back, it was a bit close. This kind of closeness was new to Masato, and now, with Ren pressed against his back, he was certain he wanted more. A lot more. He rolled his head to one side, looking up at Ren through his lashes. The effect on Ren was immediate, as he colored again, and this time his breath caught in his throat. Oh, Masato liked that. 

After a moment of silence between them, Ren stepped to his side, and gently guided him to their room. Masato was pliable, and easy to move, now that he was preoccupied with staring at Ren. Admiring him, really, but his brain couldn’t seem to keep up with him. Ren had always been attractive, truly, but now, with the fuzziness, the warmth, and the bubbling happiness that seemed to be lurking just a moment away from him, he could fully appreciate it. And, aside from that, he trusted Ren and liked his company. Quite a bit, actually, now that he was letting himself consider it. As much as, say, a woman. Yes. Masato smiled, reaching up to tuck a stray hair behind Ren’s ear. He laughed lightly at Ren’s sharp intake of breath and how stiff he got. 

“You’re not one to be shy.”

Ren frowned, “You’re not yourself.”

“No,” Masato agreed, “You’ll like me better this way.”

“That’s a bit-please,” Ren said sharply, jerking his head away from Masato’s fingers. They had wound through his hair, gently stroking his scalp as he played with the strands. 

Masato let a laugh bubble out, low and gentle, “No, Jinguji? You don’t like your hair played with? But it’s so long and soft.” He wound his fingers in the ponytail itself, which didn’t seem to cause as much of a problem for Ren, who was gritting his teeth while half-dragging Masato quickly down the hall. Masato felt heavy, so he was amazed that he was being led so easily, and soon they were shutting their bedroom door behind them. True to his word, Ren deposited him on the couch in their room, dropping him unceremoniously onto it.

“Okay,” Ren said, sounding a little stressed. “Stay here.”

“What?” Masato started to stand, frowning, “Where are you going?”

“Just-” 

There was a stumble, and this time, Masato had done it on purpose. If Ren was holding him, he couldn’t leave. Masato wrapped his arms around Ren’s neck, tilting his head back to look up at him. Ren was stiff, his jaw was set, and he was looking a mix of concerned and-Masato didn’t know. He couldn’t recognize it, he’d never seen Ren look quite like he did now. Still, his cheeks were pink, so it couldn’t be so bad. Pink meant a few things, from what Masato knew, but people did it when they were romantically-or physically-into the person making the moves. That person would be Masato, here. Yes, it made sense that Ren would be into men. Or, at least, into him. They were old friends, they lived together, they seemed to support each other well enough, they knew each other best. Masato felt fairly confident his feelings would be reciprocated. Sure, he hadn’t noticed that he particularly felt fondly about Ren until tonight, but he felt so sure and nice about it. Nothing had made him feel how Ren’s breath catching had. 

He wanted more.

Masato’s hands wound in Ren’s hair, brushing through, undoing the hair tie, and dropping it to the floor. To his surprise, Ren only closed his eyes, shaking out his hair for Masato to play with. 

“Hijirikawa,” Ren’s voice was deep, kind of in his throat. Masato shivered. “You’re not yourself.”

“No,” Masato agreed again, frowning a little. Why all this concern? Gently scratching Ren’s scalp, liking the little gasp he elicited, he smiled. “No.”

“This should wait.”

“Wait?”

“Until you are.”

“Am what?” Masato’s brows came together, frowning when Ren looked down at him.

Ren smiled, “Yourself.”

“I’m fine.”

“You can’t stand.”

“I’m fine.”

“You can’t walk. You can barely talk. You can’t think straight, Hijirikawa. I’m-I think you drank too much.”

Masato considered this, then laughed, “Yes, I think I did. But I don’t think that that changed anything.”

“I beg to differ.”

“No,” Masato frowned, “No, I don’t think so. I don’t know much about being drunk. But I do know that it can’t create feelings from nowhere.”

Ren was surprised, “Feelings?”

“Yes.” Masato’s patience was gone, and he grabbed Ren’s neck, and pulled him down, meeting him in a kiss. It was sudden and sharp, as Ren jerked back, but Masato was nothing if not stubborn. When Ren jerked back, his hands grabbing Masato’s arms, Masato pressed forward, demanding Ren to kiss back. 

Which, after a moment of hesitation, Ren did. The grip on Masato’s shoulder loosened and dropped to his waist. Ren was gentle and warm with the kiss, and to Masato’s relief, he took the lead. Before long, Ren dragged Masato close, pressing their bodies together and he eagerly deepened their kiss, Masato jumping in surprise before he reciprocated, dragging his fingers in Ren’s hair, gripping it, gently pulling on it. That was met with a moan. Masato felt a tight, warm jolt through his body at the sound. Ren’s hand dropped, grabbing Masato’s ass, and laughed gently when Masato gasped in indignation followed by a sharp inhale. 

“Jinguji,” Masato gasped, tilting his head back, tossing his hair, letting Ren have access to his neck. He complied, and Masato let out a soft moan. 

Ren bit at his collarbone, Masato let out a small noise somewhere between a gasp and a groan. And then he ground up against Ren, their hips meeting, creating friction that felt electric and Ren stopped. Everything. He was still, and his hands on Masato’s waist were tight as he seemed to fight himself. Masato was puzzled, glancing down. Their eyes met, but still Ren didn’t move. Then, finally, he pulled away, gentle but firm. “If you still feel this way, when you’re sober, tell me.”

“What?” Masato could hear the surprise and the same raspy quality in his voice. “You’re stopping?”

“Yes.” Ren was stiff, his cheeks were red, his grip was firm. And, additionally, Masato could see the effects of their making out when his eyes dropped below his waist. Ren let him look, but gently said, “If you want this in the morning, okay.”

“Now, please.”

“Hijirikawa, listen, please. Try to focus on my words and not my body.” He smiled, odd compared to the strained tone his voice had. As if he was barely holding himself together, “You’re not yourself. I believe you are feeling things. But we’re about to go someplace we can’t come back from. Right now, right now we can stop. We can come back from this. From drunk kisses, sure. But from where we’re going-it will change us together forever. No matter what you say. I won’t take advantage of you.”

“But-”

“Listen. I want to continue,” Ren gently pulled his chin so Masato had to look at him. “I want to touch you. But right now, we can’t. Do you understand me? In the morning, we will talk.”

Begrudgingly, Masato accepted this. It sounded reasonable, even if his body was protesting. What could change by morning, anyway?


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fluff sorry it's not very long.

The trouble with waking up after drinking was the pounding in his head and the way his entire body ached. Thankfully, the room was dark, which must have been Ren’s doing, since a glance at the clock confirmed it was eleven in the morning. At first it escaped Masato’s notice that the clock wasn’t his, as he sat up and ran his hands in his hair, groaning. The movement from sitting up churned his stomach and it threatened to empty. Glancing back to the side table he saw a bottle of water and some pills with a note, and desperately took a few, hoping to get rid of his headache. The note was scrawled out and barely legible, but signed with Ren’s name as if anyone else could have left it in their shared room. Laying back down, Masato rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, inhaling deeply when the scent seemed...off. Spicier, thicker. Masato frowned, now noticing that the sheets felt strange and that his arms were bare against them. He leaned over, reaching for his lamp, and slammed his fingertips into it, groping for the switch before he finally clicked it on. Hissing at the light, he closed his eyes before opening them again, only this time he let out a small gasp. 

It was Ren’s bed he was sitting in, Ren’s blankets around his waist, and a quick glance down at his body showed him that it was Ren’s clothing he was in. Masato’s blood ran cold and he read the note again.

Nothing happened. Relax. -Ren

How had he known the first thing Masato would think was that...and furthermore how had he ended up in this position? Just as Masato was beginning to feel uneasy for another reason, the bedroom door opened and Ren slipped in. At first, Ren didn’t seem to know he was awake, as he quietly shut the door and stepped into the room. It was only after he stepped quietly closer and looked up that he saw Masato sitting up. 

“You’re awake.” 

Masato’s head spun and he grabbed it with his hands, fighting the urge to throw up or yell, he wasn’t sure anymore. Glimpses of the previous night flooded his memories and he felt uneasy. “Barely.”

“Here, I got you bread. It should help settle the stomach.” Ren stepped closer and Masato glowered, looking up at him through his hair. He sat the bread on his lap.

“Jinguji,” Masato said, and Ren looked at him. “What happened?”

“What do you remember?”

“Nothing, beyond drinking your drink. Then you took me home, I believe, but I don’t remember beyond that. How did…” 

“Ah, how did you wind up in my bed in my clothing?” Ren was thoughtful, “You got sick, ah, rather suddenly. I took you to the bathroom but you had ruined your clothing. Your floor is...I thought my side of the room would be easier to clean, and my clothing, too, plus I wasn’t sure where yours was and you weren’t exactly helpful. So I put you in mine and my bed.”

Masato wasn’t sure when things would feel normal again, because for now his head was spinning and his stomach was dropping. Ugh, why did he feel like he was missing a piece of the puzzle? When Ren sat on the edge of the bed, Masato had the flash of a memory: Ren gently holding his hair back as he retched, rubbing his back, saying softly it was better to get it all up now. Helping him out of his clothing, wiping his face with a wet washcloth, and finally helping him into Ren’s clothing. He vaguely remembered Ren carrying him to his bed and laying him down, but he couldn’t remember anything either of them said. 

Cheeks burning he asked, “What did I say to you?”

“Thank you, I’m sorry, my shirt will be ruined, I’m not ready for bed, I want a snack, and something about how much you were glad you weren’t drunk because that would be embarrassing.” Ren smiled a little, teasing gently.

“I apologize, thank you for taking care of me while I was less than able to do so.” 

“My pleasure. You-” Ren paused, the teasing comment dying on his tongue. Masato was so miserable and sick and it didn’t seem right to tease him in this state. Instead he looked warmly at him, “It wasn’t so bad, really. I cleaned your clothes, they’re on your bed.”

Masato looked at him curiously, but his head was throbbing and he laid back down instead of responding, closing his eyes. A moment later he felt A gently hand on his shoulder, and the pressing of the bread into his hand.

“Eat, it’ll help. And drink the water. Really. Hangovers are bad, but you can help yourself if you follow my advice.”

“Thank you.” Masato sat up, trying to climb from the bed but Ren gently stopped him, “Jinguji, you said to eat.”

“Do it here.”

“In your bed?”

“Yes, I have to wash the sheets anyway. It’ll be easier on you, let your stomach settle.” 

“Alright. Thank you.”

There was silence while Masato sat up and slowly ate and drank, and Ren watched him intently. It was a little uncomfortable, but Masato figured it was to make sure he wasn’t going to lose what he had just finished eating. Finally, Ren shifted to be more on the bed, turning to face him.

“You don’t remember anything at all? Besides drinking and then waking here?”

Masato considered this, quietly sipping his water. What else did he remember? The kindness when Ren cleaned him up, sure, but Ren was usually gentle with him when it mattered. Drinking the drink he remembered, but after...no, there was something. Telling Ren to take him home, but implying something else entirely, playing with Ren’s hair, leaning up against him. Then, like a bolt of lightning, Masato remembered kissing him. No, not just kissing him, admitting to feeling emotions for him. Emotions that, until that moment, had laid dormant. And now, with painful suddenness, he knew that they were certainly not just the liquor.

“I’m sorry,” Ren said gently, looking concerned, “Nothing happened, don’t worry. I would tell you if-just trust me, Hijirikawa. You were safe, I took you home right away. And you didn’t say anything embarrassing. So don’t worry, we won’t talk about it again.” 

Time to think would be good, but when Ren went to move away, Masato’s body reacted before his brain could catch up. Catching his wrist, Masato held him in place, looking earnestly up at him.

“Jinguji, wait.”

“Yes?” Ren did stop, looking over his shoulder at him. 

“I-” Masato’s brain yelled, loudly, to please take a moment and consider the ramifications. Love wasn’t allowed, they were both men, this would end poorly, Ren couldn’t be tied down. All of it didn’t matter, since his heart was racing and urging him along. Stupid, he never listened to emotions. “I remember.” 

“Yes?” Ren’s face startled him, and his heart flew into his throat as Ren turned to face him, looking guarded as if he had expected some bad news.

Now that Ren was facing him, Masato was unsure how to continue. “Yes…”

Ren tried to pull his hand away, but Masato held fast, and tugged him back onto the bed. They stared at each other for a moment, Ren with guarded hope and Masato with desperation. Ren spoke first, “And?”

“You...what did you say, when you broke the ki-when we stopped?” 

“If you felt the same in the morning, tell me.”   
Blushing, Masato looked away, “And you said you liked it?”

“I did.” 

“So if I were to say I still feel the same,” Masato’s eyes flicked back, serious and calculating, “And I asked you to be exclusively with me-what would you say?”

Ren was stunned into silence, before sputtering out a quiet, “I would say that is great.”

“I see.” Masato let him go, closing his eyes to sip his water before peering at Ren out of the corner of his eyes. They sat in silence, Ren obviously waiting for more, and Masato pretending not to notice the way Ren was leaning forward in anticipation. Every moment he kept him in suspsense Ren seemed to be winding up tighter, ready to snap. “So, do you have plans today?”

“What?” Ren sounded surprised, and sat back, blinking quickly. “Um, well, I cancelled them since you seemed so...I needed to come back for you, or you might think something had happened even with my note.”

“That’s kind, thank you. I should repay you. If I buy you dinner will you be satisfied?” Masato kind of enjoyed the reaction from Ren, the way his eyebrows came together as he tried to work out where they had separated their conversation from romance. The confusion was quickly giving way to disappointment that Ren struggled to hide, so Masato took pity on him and said gently, “As a date?”

Ren inhaled sharply, eyes meeting Masato’s. The air between them was electric, and Ren tilted his head a little, reaching for Masato’s hand. To his surprise, Masato reached for him, too, and entwined their fingers together. “Okay. Are you mine, then?”

“Hardly. You’re mine.” 

“What?”

“Yes, why would you think I would belong to you? You can hardly take care of yourself. And clearly you would-”

“Excuse me?” Ren said, prickling, “You’ve got the girl haircut.”

“Yours is more masculine, you’re right. What with your long, flowing locks.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?”

Masato looked serious, “Nothing, darling. You’re beautiful. A pretty prince, truly.”

Ren looked guarded but relented, pulling Masato’s hand to his mouth for a kiss, gentle and soft. “Don’t tease me. I’ve been waiting for this for years. Only you would start a fight when we should be kissing and proclaiming our love for each other.”

“Is that what we should be doing?” Masato stroked his thumb against Ren’s cheek, “Alright. In that case, I like you, Jinguji. Go out with me.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“I didn’t ask you last night, so I don’t think you need to ask me, either.”

Ren leaned in close, one hand dragging through Masato’s hair, but just as he was leaning in for the kiss, he pulled back, looking amused. “Ah, I almost forgot. You almost tricked me.” Masato gave him a look of general puzzlement and Ren laughed, “You need to brush your teeth, Hijirikawa. Even you’re not so cute to make morning breath worth it.”

Masato gently shoved him, “Then move.”

“Gladly.” Ren stood up, stretching out, “Take a shower, too, and we’ll go for lunch. I’ll buy lunch if you buy dinner, hm?”

“Sounds like a date.”


End file.
